User talk:Scarecroe
Devilmanozzy 22:31, 18 May 2009 (UTC) Hello, quick question Say is there any chance you know how to fix the Other Wiki's thing on the front page so it covers the whole bottom and not one panel of the table? I seem to only mess things up when I try to address the issue. Devilmanozzy 22:36, 18 May 2009 (UTC) :Hi! I just moved the template; is that what you meant? —Scott (talk) 23:11, 18 May 2009 (UTC) ::Yes thanks! Yeah I was having trouble with it earlier, as it wouldn't move outside of the two tables. Now to add more wiki's to its list. Devilmanozzy 23:15, 18 May 2009 (UTC) :::No problem! Let me know if there's anything else you need a hand with :) —Scott (talk) 23:27, 18 May 2009 (UTC) ::::Thanks! This wiki is doing pretty good, at least from what I think. We're looking to get it on the spotlight list again in June, as the Ghostbusters Blu-Ray and Ghostbusters: The Video Games are coming out that month. But Danny sounds like he has a plan when that time comes up. I guess what I think is the most important thing this wiki needs is help on expanding and growth pains. Mostly in dealing with the Video Game. I'm hoping fans will land on here that are into the game. While this is a Entertainment Wiki, it needs the game section made since its important. Anyways, sorry I'm getting so wordy here. Anyways suggestions on expanding the video game area I'm looking for. Devilmanozzy 23:40, 18 May 2009 (UTC) Templates Can you take a peek at my talk page? There's a question about Templates that I'm not well-enough versed on Wiki markup to know how to answer. Thanks! — Joe (talk) 01:06, 25 May 2009 (UTC) :Category:Templates seems to be getting none(Normal Articles like Ghostbusters: The Video Game(Xbox 360)) template pages. It looks to be a error in coding for the Film template, and level template as far as I can guess. Anyways, I can't seem to get the templates to work without setting articles in the template category. Could you help?Devilmanozzy ::Thanks! Never noticed this "|}" was missing.Devilmanozzy 15:52, 26 May 2009 (UTC) Young Abby & Erin Photo I want to quickly introduce myself. I'm Paul (aka SpookCentral), one of the admins here, and also the webmaster of Spook Central (Fan Site). I saw the great photo you added of Young Abby and Erin and I was wondering where you got it from. The standard Blu-ray only has concept art in the photo gallery, and the photo shown in the extended cut isn't fullscreen, so I'm curious as to where a rarity like this photo came from. I have the standard Blu-ray ripped to my hard drive, so I can add the scene framegrabs (after spoiler is lifted) here, but I have not tried to see if I can rip the 4K & 3D Blu-ray discs. I don't even have the equipment to watch them. I just have them to have a more "complete" collection. Still need the DVD to complete the set :-) Spookcentral (talk) 00:26, October 27, 2016 (UTC) :I think that was from one of the digital exclusive alternate/extended scenes when Abby busts out the old project to show Patty and Holtzmann. I want to say "Backstories" or "Protect the Barrier" but I think the photo appeared for only a few seconds. Mrmichaelt (talk) 02:29, October 27, 2016 (UTC) ::It's from the Blu-ray feature "Meet the Team". —Scott (message me) 11:01, October 27, 2016 (UTC) :::Around the 3:07-3:09 mark. Take a look at the changes I did to the name and summary, Scarecroe, please. We encourage a little detail to explain the origin of uploaded images. Thanks. Mrmichaelt (talk) 02:12, October 28, 2016 (UTC) ::::You got it, thanks. —Scott (message me) 10:01, October 28, 2016 (UTC)